Los Perros de Kagome
by ImagineAkira
Summary: [OoC] [OC] No es normal que tu perro se convierta en Humano de un día para otro y tener un hanyou celoso persiguiéndote. ¿El o los perros de Kagome?


**Summary: [OoC] [OC] **No es normal que tu perro se convierta en Humano de un día para otro y tener un hanyou celoso persiguiéndote.

**Notas: **Primero, el perro se llama Taiyo, pero no Taisho, El nombre Taiyo significa soles o respeto, iba a poner otro nombre, pero me gusto Taiyo y así se lo deje, Segundo El Pairing es Inuyasha/Kagome, pero si quieren cambio el Pairing, pero puse a Taiyo para dar Celos y eso, Ultimo lo mas importante no es AU, tiene un OC que es Taiyo, nada mas.

**Pairing:** Inuyasha/Kagome

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, solo a la gran Rumiko Takahashi ;3.

**Words: ** 2066 según Word

**Genero:** Romance/humor

**Advertencia:** Ninguna

**En el sengoku...**

—_Chicos, volveré en dos días, tengo que volver a mi casa, mi madre dijo que tenia que volver para mi regalo.—Dijo Kagome._

—_No te preocupes Kagome-chan, vuelve cuando quieras...Ahora ve.—Dijo Sango empujando suavemente a Kagome hacia el pozo._

—_Keh, has lo que quieras.—Dijo Inuyasha subido en un árbol—. Si puedes... No vuelvas._

Kagome estaba sorprendida, Sango la estaba apurando, Inuyasha no le reclamaba, ¿Qué se les abra metido en la cabeza? Pero tampoco había rastro de Naraku, así que no había problema en que se valla dos días, ¡Hoy era su cumpleaños numero 18! Su mama de seguro le iba a dar a_lgo, a su abuelo le preguntaría si tenia algo parecido a la perla de Shikon._

—_Si pasa algo grave Inuyasha, ven a buscarme._

—_Sisi ya vete._

—_¡Adiós! —dijo Kagome tirándose al pozo._

—_¡Apurémonos! Tenemos dos días para preparar los regalos para Kagome-chan— dijo Sango, corriendo para la aldea._

_**Era actual...**_

—_Mama ya llegue.—Dijo Kagome entrando en casa_

—_Oh, Kagome hija, toma.—tendiéndole una caja Azul claro, ¿Qué se movía?_

Kagome agarro la caja y le agradeció a su mama, subió rápidamente a su habitación, quería ver lo que le regalo su mama... En privado la ultima vez le regalo un condón y su hermano le pregunto para que era, ¡Era súper vergonzoso! se sonrojo cuando recordó eso.

Se sentó en su cama y abrió la caja, ahí vio un perrito pelo plateado con una luna azul en su frente, ojos grandes y dorados, ¡Se parecía a Inuyasha en forma de perro!

—_¡OH! Que mono .—dijo Kagome acariciando su nuevo perrito—. ¡Te llamaras Taiyo!, ya que tus ojos parecen soles._

Observo su habitación y vio una camita pequeña, un bol de agua y comida, su mama ya había preparado todo.

—_Te quedaras aquí, ahí tienes su camita y comida—dijo Kagome señalando la cama de perro y unos platillos._

Kagome dejo a Taiyo en el piso y se dirigió a la puerta de su habitación, pero cuando se dispuso a salir, se detuvo ya que vio a su nuevo perrito mordiéndole el pantalón, para que no salga.

Kagome lo vio y se murió de ternura, ¡Era tan tierno! lo agarro y le acaricio la cabeza suavemente.

—_Si no quieres quedarte solito, me acompañaras.— dijo Kagome al perrito._

_K_agome bajo a su cocina con Taiyo en brazos, ahí apareció el abuelo y la abrazo.

—_Hija, que felicidad ya tienes 18 años, ya eres toda una mujer, es tiempo de que te cases y me des un nieto._

—_Abuelo te dare un nieto cuando yo quiera.—Dijo Kagome con un aura maligna._

—_Esta bien—dijo el abuelo tristemente— toma._

Le dio un collar con una estrella dorada, era perfecto para Taiyo, se lo pondría así verían que tiene dueña.

—_Este collar puede transformar a cualquier cosa en un hum...—el abuelo se callo ya que vio como su nieta le ponía el collar a Taiyo y el perrito la veía con curiosidad._

—_Gracias abuelo, le queda genial a Taiyo.—Kagome agarro a su perrito y se fue a la cocina._

El abuelo se quedo callado y con la boca abierta, le puso el collar a su perro y todavía no escucho la historia, pero que se le iba a hacer, eso paso con la Shikon no tama.

—_¡Mama!—dijo Kagome con Taiyo en manos— ¡Gracias por el perrito!_

—_¡Oh! me alegro que te allá gustado, ¿Sabes como llamarlo?_

—_Taiyo, se llama Taiyo._

La mama de Kagome sonrió y se fue directo a la heladera, de ahí saco un pastel de chocolate e invito Kagome a sentarse, Kagome se sentó gustosamente no perdiendo de vista el pastel de chocolate, era su preferido y mas si tenia Nutella.

La mama de Kagome le corto un pedazo y se lo puso en un plato, le dio un tenedor y se fue para seguir cocinando la cena. Kagome comió gustosamente la tarta de chocolate, el perrito la veía graciosamente, tenia chocolate por toda la cara. se limpio las manos con una servilleta y abrazo suavemente a Taiyo, olio a su perro y tenia un olor infernal... Creería que tenia que bañarlo, aunque a ella tampoco le vendría mal un baño.

Se despidió de su mama y se fue directo al baño, empezó a sacarse la ropa mientras el perro la miraba con curiosidad, veía cada movimiento que la azabache hacia, termino de sacarse la ropa y agarro a su perro, creería que su perro estaba viendo sus partes femeninas, ¡Pero era un perro! es imposible.

Se baño mientras lavaba a su perro jugando con el, luego que se relajo vio que ya era hora de salir, tenia la piel arrugada, agarro la toalla y se la enredo en su cuerpo, agarro a su perro y le paso su secador, quedando ya secos, fue a su habitación y agarro su pijama, eran las 8 de la noche, mañana tenia que volver al Sengoku, ¿Se llevaría a su perro? se quedaría solito, ya que su familia salía todo el día, se puso su pijama y se acostó con su perro, al cabo de unos minutos callo a los brazos de Morfeo...

Abrazo a su almohada fuertemente, era suave, su pecho subía y bajaba, estaba respirando, se acomodo nuevamente, preparándose para dormir nuevam... ¡ESPERA! Las almohadas no respiran.

Parpadeo un poco y vio un pecho musculoso, con la piel como la leche, subió un poco la vista y vio un chico, igual a Inuyasha, solo que tenia la piel mas pálida y una luna azul, se separo lentamente y vio al muchacho de lejos, tenia una cola y orejas de perro, estaba desnudo y tenia un miembro gigan... ¡ESPERA! Estaba desnudo y sus hormonas de adolecente ya se estaban despertando, no_ aguantando mas grito._

—_¡KYYYYAAAAAAAAA!_

Corrió para la esquina de su habitación y se sentó, haciendo pose de horror, el chico se estaba levantando y vio a una Kagome asustada, sonrió cálidamente, cosa que tranquilizo a Kagome, pero observo otra vez al joven, tenia los ojos dorados, su nariz puntiaguda y fina, el chico era realmente hermoso, ¿Era el gemelo de Inuyasha? ¿Su hermano perdido? no lo sabia ahora el problema era tapar al joven.

—_¿Ahora que pasa?—dijo el joven sobándose sus ojos._

—_¿Quien eres? ¿Por qué estas en mi cama? ¿me quieres violar? ¿eres el hermano de Inuyasha?_

—_Soy Taiyo tu perro ¿Quién mas?, estoy en tu cama porque me dormí contigo, ¿Qué es Violar y Quien es Inuyasha?_

Kagome estaba en shock, ¿el era Taiyio? ¿Se durmió con el? ¿no sabe que es violar? creería que se estaba olvidando de algo, pero cuando levanto la vista vio al joven muy cerca de su cara y desnudo. Otra vez a gritar

—_KYYYYYAAAAAAAA._

La madre de Kagome entro rápidamente a la habitación y vio al joven desnudo, pensó que era Inuyasha y le iban a dar un nieto con orejitas de perro.

—_¡Oh! lo siento, hija disfruta esto y te pediría que mi nieto se pareciera mas al padre, dile a Taiyo que baje a comer y te dejamos con Inuyasha._

Taiyo apenas escucho comer, apareció un brillo en los ojos y babeo, la madre vio la cara del joven y ese no era Inuyasha, era mucho mas blanco y tenia la cara mas fina.

—_¿Otro joven? veo que este es mas guapo, ¿Cómo te llamas?.—pregunto la madre de Kagome._

—_Mi nombre es Taiyo, soy el perro de Kagome, ¿puedo ir a comer?_

Kagome todavía estaba en shock, ¿Taiyo era ese joven? ¡pero era un perro! Recordó las palabras de su abuelo sobre el collar que le puso a Taiyo

**Este collar puede transformar a cualquier cosa en un hum...**

Ahora quería escuchar todo lo que le tenia que decir su abuelo que iba a hacer, su madre era una malpensada, hoy tenia que volver al Sengoku y Inuyasha era un impaciente, ayer no mostro importancia, pero igual le paso reclamando que era su cumpleaños y tenia que ver a su familia accedió.

—_Mama ¿Dónde esta el abuelo?— Pregunto Kagome ignorando al chico desnudo._

—_¿No te dijo? iría al templo de tu tío Ryo, volverá el próximo Lunes._

—_¿QUEEEE? ¿el Lunes?, ¿toda una semana?—Dijo horrorizada la azabache._

—_Bueno, lo tendrás que esperar, te traeré ropa para tu amigo— dijo La mama de Kagome saliendo de la habitación._

La chica vio al joven y se sonrojo, era como un Inuyasha desnudo, se imagino a Inuyasha desnudo, estaba en las nubes, el perro vio que su dueña estaba babeando y lamio toda su cara, la chica despertó de su sueño y vio que el chico estaba lamiendo su cara se sonrojo fuertemente, se alejo de el y fue para la puerta, salió y vio a su mama con ropa de chico.

—_Toma esto, es ropa de tu padre, dile que se la regalo, por cierto ¿tienes fiebre? estas toda roja— dijo la mama de Kagome._

—_Estoy bien mama, ¿me puedes dar la ropa?—la mama de Kagome le sonrió y le dio la ropa, Kagome la agarro y le dio las gracias._

Kagome se fue corriendo a la puerta de su habitación y abrió la puerta un poco, asomo la cabeza para ver al chico sentado viendo la puerta, Kagome se sonrojo, claro, que si se podía mas y le dio la ropa.

—_póntela.—dijo Kagome dándole la ropa._

—_¿Que es esto?.—dijo Taiyo Oliendo la ropa._

—_¿No sabes que es esto?.—dijo Kagome, Taiyo negó con la cabeza._

_Kagome agarro unos bóxer y se los tendió a Taiyo, El joven los miro con curiosidad, Kagome miro para otro lado._

—_Esto te lo pones en las piernas, en los agujeros poner tus piernas y lo levantas para arriba— dijo Kagome sonrojada._

Taiyo eso lo explicado por Kagome, esta suspiro y vio al joven, ya puesto alguna prenda de ropa, ahora que lo veía bien se parecía mucho a Inuyasha, aunque la piel era mas blanca y el pelo mas largo, algo detrás del joven se movía rápidamente, Kagome se puso detrás del joven y vio una cola de perro, la que había visto cuando despertó, si recordaba bien tenia orejitas de perro y ahí estaban orejitas de perro, blancas tiernas y se veían suaves, no aguantando mas las empezó a acariciar, el chico estaba ronroneando parecía que estaba disfrutando.

Kagome seguía acariciando las orejitas suavemente, el seguía ronroneando hasta que escucho un gemido, Taiyo se puso arriba de Kagome, agarrando las muñecas, Kagome estaba roja tanto que se podía camuflar con el hitoe de Inuyasha.

—_Oye Kagome, es tiempo que vayamos al Seng...—Ahí apareció Inuyasha, Taiyo estaba arriba de Kagome agarrándola de las muñecas, Inuyasha estaba echo furia, estaba ciego de celos, quería matar a ese joven, hacerlo sufrir por tocar a Kagome, estaba por tirarse a Taiyio._

—_¡OSUWARI!.—E Inuyasha callo en el suelo, golpeándose—. ¿Se puede saber que querías hacer?_

_Taiyio solto a Kagome y los dos se sentaron quedando enfrente de Inuyasha._

—_¿¡Se puede saber quien es este!? y ¿¡Que estabas haciendo con el!?.— ¿dijo Inuyasha señalando a Taiyo, Inuyasha se sentó y vio al joven, sorprendiéndose porque Taiyo era casi igual que el._

—_Yo soy...—Taiyio Callo ya que Kagome empezó a gritar._

—_¡El es MI perro! No creo que te interese que estábamos haciendo— Grito Kagome, Inuyasha estaba en Shock ¿Su perro? su perro sexual, si el no interfiriera hace unos momentos ¿Qué estarían haciendo ahora? Kagome vio como Inuyasha pensaba y Taiyo calladito—. ¡ESPERA! no seas malpensado, el es mi perro, pero el es un perro...Bueno era un perro._

—_¿Era un perro?— Kagome asintio y Taiyo miraba todo— Claro y yo soy Michael Jackson._

—_¡Es verdad! el era un perro, espera ¿como sabes quien es Michael Jackson? .—Dijo Kagome con los brazos cruzados._

—_¡Eso no tiene importancia! ¿¡que estabas haciendo con este!?_

—_Kagome podemos dejar a este y vámonos a dar un baño— dijo Taiyo._

_A Kagome se le subieron los colores a la cara, Inuyasha rojo de la ira y de los celos, Quería matar a ese Taiyo, sacarle las extrañas y hacerse una sopa con ellas..._

_Continuara..._

_LOL, luego hago la conti, me pase toda la mañana haciendo el fic, quise hacer este fic para poner a un celoso Inuyasha, igual no creo que la deje con Taiyo, ya que es un perro y también porque esta Inuyasha._

_Sayonara_


End file.
